A Step Back In Time REVISED
by xXSushi.KittyXx
Summary: In the middle of Seventh Year, Hermione Granger travels back in time courtesy of the new Transfer Student. Now, stuck in the Marauders Era, Hermione discovers what it's like to fall head over heals in love, and, with the help of her new friends...REVISED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JKR

In the middle of Seventh Year, Hermione Granger travels back in time courtesy of the new Transfer Student. Now, stuck in the Marauders Era, Hermione discovers what it's like to fall head over heals in love, and, with the help of her new friends, she starts a tradition that will ensures that Hogwarts will never be the same again...

Mainly set in the Marauders Area.

**HG/SS**

AN: This story has been reposted with significant changes to the plot! If you have previously reviewed this story, I hope you can find it in your heart to review it once more! Thanks!

Enjoy, and please review!

**A Step Back In Time**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger, Hogwarts resident know-it-all, had been sitting alone in her dorm room for the last three hours, painstakingly trying to perfect her Care of Magical Creatures essay.

After an alarming situation concerning Nevill Longbottom and Dumbledore's Phoenix, Hagrid had insisted that the whole class write a two thousand word essay on the Honor of being given a Phoenix tail feather as a gift from the large bird and the dishonor of simply taking it.

Since it had been an accident – Pansy Parkinson had been talking to another Slytherin girl when she suddenly launched herself into Nevill, who was standing between her and the large fiery bird, causing him to fall, arms flailing madly trying to catch hold of something that would ease the impact of the hard ground below. He had managed to grab a fist full of red tail feathers, causing Flawks to screech and attack the defenseless boy. - no points were taken from Gryffindor.

Pansy, on the other hand, had earned herself three weeks of detention with Hagrid, and cost her house a total of fifty points.

Hermione sighed as the memory replayed in her head, but continued to look over her excessively large essay for the hundredth time, while muttering something about slimy Slytherins.

"Yeah... Bad news, they are! The whole lot of' 'em. At least, thats what I hear." a silky voice stated casually from behind.

Shocked that she was no longer alone, Hermione dropped her quill onto the small desk and quickly turned to face the intruder with her hand already on her wand.

"I wasn't aware that the Portrait was allowing uninvited guests into the dorms. Who are you?" she asked, quickly taking in the girls appearance. Pale skin, perfect complexion, clear blue eyes and long black hair.

"The name is Lacy Lorell. And from the looks of it, you're Hermione Granger; Mudblood extraordinair, The Girl Who Keeps 'The-Boy-Who-Lived ' Alive; Gryffindor Know it all, and one third of the Golden Trio." Lacy stated with disdain.

Hermione could feel the blood rising to her face. 'How dare she! She doesn't even know me! If she thinks she can talk to me like that and get away with it, then she's bloody mistaken!' she thought to herself, never noticing the scowl that had graced her thin lips.

"If you ever call me a Mudblood again, I swear to Merlin that you won't have a tongue when I'm done with you." Hermione stated calmly before flashing a horribly fake smile at the girl that was standing a good seven inches taller than herself.

If Lacy was intimidated by the smaller Seventh Year, she sure as hell didn't show it...

"What a nice way to make friends. Maybe your attitude is the reason you don't have many..." she shot back with venom.

Hermione's eyes began to water. "And what about you? If you go around the school calling people things like... Mudblood... you might end up on the Golden Trio's bad side. And you really dont want that. We can come up with some pretty nasty things to do to you..."

Lacy smirked. "Well, we'll just see where my attitude leads me, won't we?" she stated smugly as she turned and left the dorm without another word.

**Breakfast: Friday Morning**

"Have either of you seen the new transfer student? She left the girls dorm late last night and never came back... I haven't even seen her this morning! Not that I really mind..." Hermione confessed as she stabbed at her eggs with her fork.

"A transfer student? In the middle of the year? Well, thats odd..." Harry blurted out, a frown marring his face.

Ron shook his head. "Sorry 'Mione, we haven't see her. Do you know what classes she has? Maybe we'll pass her in the halls..." he tried to reassure his friend. "Common, we've got to go anyway. If we're late for Potions, Snape is sure to give us another detention." he continued with a scowl.

"_Professor_ Snape. Really Ronald! Have some respect!" Hermione chastised as she stood from the bench and gathered her book bag, waiting long enough to make sure that Ron and Harry did the same before she headed out to her first class of the day.

By the time they had gotten to the Potions class room, the Slytherins were already lined up on one side of the door. And they were the only Gryffindors around.

A feeling of anciousness began to overcome Hermione. Even though the Slytherins sorely outnumbered them, The Gryffindors usually outsmarted them before and damage could be done...

"Well lookie here... Scar Head, Weasel and the Mudblood... Where's the other Gryffindorks?" Draco Malfoy bellowed, causing a few of the Slytherins to laugh.

'And it begins...' Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Malfoy. You were using those same names in our first year. Whats wrong? Have you absolutely no imagination to speak of? At least we" she stated, motioning to herself, Ron and Harry "came up with something new every year. What do we call you now..? Oh! Thats right...CleanSweap. A small, outdated broom. And, why did we chose that name...?" she asked, a look of confusion on her face as she turned to both Ron and Harry. Suddenly she smiled and turned back to the bothersome blond that stood before her. "Yes... how could I forget! Because, well... you can't fly!" a round of laughter sounded through the hall. While Hermione had been talking with Draco, the rest of the Gryffindors had showed up to wait for the Potions Room door to be opened.

Draco's face turned red. "I can fly and you know it! Someone jinxed my broom! And I swear to Merlin, as soon as I find out who it was I'll make them pay!" he shouted angrily at the laughing faces that seemed to surround him.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't make such threats if I were you. You have absolutely no idea who did the deed. It would be in your best interest if you find out who it was, before you start spouting threats and curses... What if it had been me? What would you do then, hmm?" the silky voice stated casually, causing a deafening silence throughout the hall. With a scowl, the Potions Master continued. "Everyone! In the class room now or I'll be forced to issue detentions!" Scanning the group of Gryffindors, he rested his gaze on Hermione and smiled before turning and entering the class himself.

On the first night of the school year, Professor Snape had stumbled into the Great Hall during Dumbledore's opening speech. Bloody and beaten, he gave a report that made the entire hall gasp is surprise. Professor Snape had been found out as a spy for the Order. After he had made his report, Hermione had taken him up to Madam Pomfray to be healed, knowing that if he had gone alone, he would have simply headed back to the dungeons to do it himself. In the three weeks that Severus Snape had spent in the watchful eyes of the MediWitch in training, he found himself being drawn to her unique personality and bossy nature. He had fallen in love with Hermione Granger...

Snape shook his head, pulling himself from his thoughts. "We have a new student among us. Ms. Lorell, please introduce yourself to the class. I'm sure we're all dying to get to know you..."he drawled, sarcasm evident in his honeyed voice.

The tall, dark haired girl stood from her seat, just behind Hermione.

"It would be a pleasure, Professor." she purred gleefully. "I am Lacy Lorell, Seventh Year Gryffindor.

I used to attend Ravenscar school of Witchcraft and Enchantment, where I was Capitan and Seeker of my houses' Quidditch team. I have previously excelled in Potions, Charms, DADA and Herbology." she boasted while tossing her long hair over one shoulder. "And I'm-"

"Very interesting, Ms. Lorell. Now sit down so I can start the lesson." Snape bit out harshly, not even trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Today, we will be brewing the Wondrous Cure. This potion can cure almost any physical ailment but will take three days to brew, so at the end of class, remember to add a stasis charm. The instructions are on the board. Begin!" As soon as Professor Snape had returned to his desk, the entire room was bustling about. Hermione began setting up the cauldron while Ron and Harry retrieved the ingredients for the potion...

Everything had gone well, and the end of class was growing closer. Professor Snape was currently making his rounds, checking the current state of each potion. Surprisingly, only one cauldron was vanished. Unsurprisingly, it was Nevill's.

As Snape leaned over the Golden Trio's cauldron, he smirked. Looking from Ron and Harry to the glowing sapphire mixture and back again, he shook his head. "This potion looks remarkable. Ms. Granger did it herself, didn't she?"

Both boys flushed. "Yes sir.." they replied together.

"Five points each, to Potter and Weasley for knowing when they are too incompitant to brew anything work grading, And ten to Granager for taking up their slack... Alright class, after you put your cauldrons away, you are dismissed." Snape declared as he moved back to the front of the class and into his office.

Hermione laughed, noticing the look of hunger on her best friends faces. "Go on! I'll get this picked up myself!" she stated with a roll of her honey colored eyes.

With a look of anticipation, Lacy Lorell quickly placed the stasis charm on her potion. As she put her cauldron away, she deftly snatched a handful of Gillyweed from the ingredients cabinet and made her way to the front of the class. When she was close enough -and after she was sure that no one was paying any attention- she tossed the grass into the Trio's potion, turning it a sickly purple color.

In a matter of seconds, three things happened.

The Potion exploded; Hermione screamed, and Professor Snape ran back into the almost empty class room.

Upon spotting Hermione covered from head to toe in the purple goo, Snape frowned. A quick _scourgify _wasaimed at Hermione before he ran to her side and gathered her in his arms. "What the bloody hell happened, girl!" he hissed as he pulled her an arms length away, holding her by her arms and looking her over. "Are you hurt?" he asked, softer that before.

"My potion... It just... purple...? I didn't... it just... why...?" Hermione mumbled to herself, brown eyes gazing at the once perfect Wondrous Cure that she had brewed.

Unsure of what had happened, Snape cast a stasis charm on the potion, determined to figure out what had happened before gathering Hermione in his arms and carrying her to the MediWitch.

"Nothing seems to be wrong... You say she was covered with it, Severus?" Pomfray asked as she looked the Gryffindor over once again.

"Yes. It was a perfect Wondrous Cure potion when I had checked it before dismissing the class. I don't know what could have disrupted it so badly to make it explode..." Severus ranted to himself.

"Perhaps she added something after you left? I don't think you have anything to worry about though, she seems perfectly fine to me. I've already run a few tests and they all showed negative to anything that would be harmful to her. Well? What are you still doing here! I've already told you she was fine! This Ward is for the sick! Out with you!" Madam Pomfray scolded playfully as she chased the Professor from the room.

**Friday: 11:47 PM**

"Harry? Are you awake..? Harry..." said a soft voice, breaking the silence of the seventh year boys dorm room. Waiting a few seconds for a reply - and receiving none - Hermione quietly made her way to the middle of the room. Stopping at the trunk that sat at the foot of the four poster bed that she knew to be Harry's, Hermione whispered a soft _Alohmora. _Upon hearing the trunk unlock, she lifted the lid and reached inside, searching for two things.

Harry's Invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map...

"Perfect!" she stated gleefully as she removed both items from the trunk, causing Harry to stir. Hermione let the lid drop before throwing the cloak over herself, making her perfectly invisible. "Who's there?" Harry muttered sleepily as he began to rub his eyes with the his fists.

But, Hermione was already gone... Out the dorm, past the Common Room and down the hall. She was on her way to the Astronomy Tower. The one place she could actually sit and think. The only place that she wasn't disturbed...

As she made her way up the tower, she began to feel ill. Her head felt like it was going to burst, her stomach felt like it was about to empty itself and not to mention the familiar pull behind her navel... Hermione dropped to her knees, one hand holding her forehead while the other gripped her stomach tightly.

And suddenly, her world went blank...

**Saturday: 12:23 AM**

"We don't even know who she is! And what are we going to tell Dumbledore? 'Yeah, we were wandering the halls last night and we saw this girl passed out near the Astronomy Tower.' Nope, I just don't think that'll fly... Just leave her! She'll be fine." a short boy with curly brown hair insisted.

"No. You three go back to the dorms. I'll take her to Madam Pomfray. Well, go on! Wouldn't want Mrs. Norris to spot you out here.." the taller boy with long black hair snickered. Moments later, his companions had gone, leaving him and the unconscious girl alone.

Sighing, the boy knelt down and grabbed the girls wrist, making sure that her pulse was strong. When he was positive that she was alright, he gathered her lean body in his arms and carried her down the hall to the Medical Ward.

Upon placing her on an empty bed, the girl stirred. Catching site of the boy that stood above her, she wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Professor...? Where am I.?" she slurred, trying to take in her surroundings.

The boy laughed. "I'm no Professor. My name is Severus Snape. Now, who are you, and where the bloody hell did you come from...?" he teased playfully.

"Wait. What's today? How long have I been out..?" Hermione asked fearfully.

Severus frowned. "Well, you couldn't have been out for more than an hour. My friends had passed through that hall a little before 11:30, and it'd just a little past 12:30 now. Today is Saturday... February 28, 1981."

Hermione gasped.. then fainted.

"Dear Merlin, child! How long have you been here!" A shrill voice echoed through out the nearly empty room. Hermione gave a start, quickly rousing from her restless sleep and bolted upright in the crisp bed sheets. Looking towards the infirmary doors, she instantly spotted the MediWitch in the dimly lit room.

"Madam Pomfrey! What am I..." the question fell from Hermione's lips as memories from the previous day assaulted her. The explosion in Potions class. Professor Snape taking her to this very room. Sneaking into Harry's trunk. The trip to the Astronomy Tower. Blacking out. Professor Snape easing her into the hospital bed. Their conversation that followed... Passing out... A look of horror crossed her face. "Today. February 28, 19 ... 81! Oh my... Poppy! I must speak to the Headmaster immediately! Please, fire-call him and inform him that a student named Hermione Granger wishes to speak to him as soon as possible!" the young girl stated in panic.

"Albus, she said she wanted to talk to you. She won't answer any of my questions! Maybe you should come... she said that she was a student and that her name was Hermione Granger, but I've never seen her before! Is she really a student?" the MediWitch asked through the green flames.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk. He didn't even remember ever sending an acceptance letter to anyone by that name. Sighing, the older Wizard pushed a stray piece of parchment away. "I will be there shortly. Thank you Poppy." he replied, standing from his seat and making his way carefully around his cluttered desk, skillfully avoiding stray books that laid scattered on the floor of his office from lack of shelf space. Gathering a pinch of powder as he eased his body into the green flames of his personal fireplace, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry whispered 'The Medical Ward' as he threw the floo powder at the flames nipping at his feet, and disappeared.

**AN: Yep... that's the first chapter... -**

**"Oh My God! That was the greatest!"**

**A sample of a review I would like to see when I log on tomorrow... lol**

**All in all, I really appreciate your kudos and criticisms so please do not hesitate to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JKR

In the middle of Seventh Year, Hermione Granger travels back in time courtesy of the new Transfer Student. Now, stuck in the Marauders Era, Hermione discovers what it's like to fall head over heals in love, and, with the help of her new friends, she starts a tradition that will ensures that Hogwarts will never be the same again...

Mainly set in the Marauders Area.

**HG/SS**

AN: This story has been reposted with significant changes to the plot! If you have previously reviewed this story, I hope you can find it in your heart to review it once more! Thanks!

Enjoy, and please review!

**A Step Back In Time**

**Chapter 2**

"He will be here any second, child. Now, once more, why are you here? Did you injure yourself?" the older witch asked with concern. Hermione sighed and pulled her Gryffindor scarf tighter around her neck in a vain attempt to keep her from shivering in the early morning air. "I'm sorry, Poppy. I really must speak to Dumbledore before I answer any of your questions..."

At that exact moment, Professor Albus Dumbledore emerged from the fireplace that sat at the far corner of the large white room. Hermione jumped from the crisp bed sheets that she had been tucked into, dropping a rather large piece of folded parchment and a shimmering blue cloak that had both been stored safely in her robes. Not even bothering to gather the two fallen items, Hermione sprinted across the room and threw herself into the Headmaster's arms, and did something she never thought she'd do in front of anyone. She cried.

When the nearly hysterical girl was finally calmed, Professor Dumbledore pulled her an arms length away from him and looked into her eyes. "Tell me, child, where on earth have you come from?" the old man questioned as he moved to make her sit on the nearest bed. Sighing, Hermione did as she was directed to and eased her slim body onto the crisp, white sheets.

"It's more of a _when_ than a _where_." she admitted with a growl after a few moments of silence. "I am from the year 2001, sir. There was an explosion in Potion's class... We were brewing the Wondrous Cure and some one must have done something to it, because when Professor Snape had checked mine, it was perfect! He said so himself!" she cried out, never noticing the bewildered expression nor the twinkle in his eye that he had tried to hide.

"Did you say Professor Snape, Ms. Granger...? Hm. Now, back to your situation then. If it was indeed that particular potion that caused you to travel back twenty years in time, then it just might take a while to actually find a _reasonable_ - and lets not forget _safe_ - way back to you current time. Tell me, what year are you in?" the old Wizard asked as an afterthought.

Hermione bristled. "Seventh year, sir. And a Gryffindor to boot! Would you like my class schedule as well?" she finished in a huff.

"Why yes, child. That would be most useful, if you wouldn't mind! But, not to worry about the House... We shall have a sorting ceremony tonight before supper. And, with that being said, I shall leave you in the care of my dear Poppy until she feels you are ready to leave her wards. Good evening, Ms. Granger. I look forward to seeing you in the ... _Future_..." the Headmaster replied quietly.

Even twenty years before her time, that old coot's twinkling eyes that shone through his half moon glasses were still as obvious as ever... She had noticed it almost immediately, yet was too caught up in her tale to say anything about it.

Now, what seemed like forever – which was, in reality, a mere five minutes – Hermione was released from the MediWitch's care, and was roaming the halls aimlessly.

Eventually, Hermione found herself standing in front of the large, oak doors that led into the Library. 'Why not?' she thought to herself with a grin. 'Might as well study while I'm here. Who knows when I'll be able to go back to my own time!' she reasoned with herself as she gave a mighty huff and launched herself at the heavy doors. Years or practice was the only reason that the un-oiled doors gave a squeak and slowly opened for the small seventh year.

It was exactly as she had remembered it... Beautiful. As she took a few steps into the room, the smell of leather bindings, inkwells, sand and old parchment invaded her senses. This was exactly what she needed...

After she had found an empty table near the back of the room, Hermione settled down with a book - An Examination of Transfigurations - that had not yet been replaced in it's shelf, and began to read, taking a high interest in the pieces of paper with notes that commented on errors in the book that she was currently holding. Besides that, she found a neat scrawl on the actual pages, explaining different things that the book had left out. As she was about to begin somewhere in the third chapter, a thought struck Hermione. Pulling the book closed, she caught her breath and reopened the very cover. Once again, the neat scrawl was present, informing the reader that the book they currently held, belonged to none other than the Half Blooded Prince.

Never hearing them enter the Library, Hermione was suddenly thrown from her thoughts as she heard them argue.

"James! You know bloody well that you'll never be able to get away with something as humiliating as that! Bollocks! What are you thinking, Prongs!" a whispered voice argued in agitation.

"Not to worry, Moony! I'm sure Prongs knows what he's doing! What are you always trying to spoil our fun, anyway?" a second voice asked lightly.

"Would both of you keep quiet? I'd rather Lily not find out about this. You know she's always in here! And I swear to Merlin, if she's here, and she heard you... You will be under the same spells that our dear _Snivellus_ will be under." a third voice threatened harshly.

'Perfect...' Hermione thought as she stood from the bench, stashing the book in one of her robe's inner pockets. "Gentlemen, I should think it wiser to use the Room of Requirements for such dastardly deeds that you seem to be plotting against poor Severus."she bit back as she rounded the corner, coming face to face with none other that James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "Ah, and where is your dirty little Peter?" as she said that, she realized something. She had the power to change the future... With a soft smile, she continued "Just a few words of wisdom, Prongs. Don't trust Rats. You never know when you might need someone to keep a secret. I mean, you wouldn't want to put... a wife? Maybe a son too ... in danger. Heed my words, Potter. Don't let a false friendship put your family in danger. The future depends on... your son." And with that, Hermione turned on her heels, robes billowing behind her, and left the safety of the Library.

"Good Evening, students! Tonight, we will be having a Sorting Ceremony before our evening meal for a Transfer Student that has just arrived today. Ms. Granger, if you would come up to the Head Table... Professor McGonagall, the stool and Sorting Hat.." the whole hall fell silent as Hermione entered through the large doors and made her way up the the Professor's table and sat stiffly on the provided stool.

"Granger, Hermione." McGonagall stated as she carefully placed the talking hat onto the girl's bushy brown head.

"Hm... not from this time, I see... yes... ah, you've faced Voldemort! Lots of courage. Very Gryffindor of you... tops scores in your OWLS too... Good for Ravenclaw... Your loyalty to your friends is rather impressive... a wonderful Hufflepuff quality. But I see now... You're here by accident, yet you feel that since you're _are_ here you may be able to change the devastating future you must eventually return to. Very Slytherin! But where to put you...? where to put you..." the hat stated quietly.

"But, I am sorted into Gryffindor nearly twenty years from now! Please... put me there!" Hermione pleaded desperately, all the while the wheels in her head were turning, thinking of the many ways she could help Harry's parents prepare for what was to come.

"No.. no, I think.. yes... SLYTHERIN!" it shouted loudly, making Hermione's ears ring. The entire Slytherin table stood, shouting and cheering and hooting for their gain, while the Gryffindor table rivaled their happiness with shouts of 'boo' and nasty remarks.

Hermione sat, stunned at what she had just heard. Slytherin? How did that damned hat come up with such a ridiculous notion! Before Hermione knew what was happening, McGonagall was ushering her towards her new House table for the evening meal. As she wandered the row looking for a place to sit, she noticed Severus wave her over. 'Oh, what the hell!' she thought to herself as she walked over to the self proclaimed 'Half Blooded Prince'. Sparing a glare at the second year that sat to the left of the only person she recognized at her new table, she slipped between the two boys.

"I was never able to ask how you knew my name last night. Or why you called me Professor for that matter... Please, inform me." Severus quipped as he faced her. Hermione blushed. 'I can't just tell him that I came from the future.. gotta come up with-' "I'm what they call a Seer. I have premonitions of the Future.. I saw that you would be a Professor here at Hogwarts in just a few years." she lied smoothly. "I have also had a vision that you will eventually teach James Potter's son. Please, just remember that even though he may look like your arch nemesis, he is not his father... If you treat him as the 'spawn of Potter' it will do nothing but cause you trouble." Severus quirked an eyebrow but said nothing and continued on with his meal. Across the table, two hands shot up. "What about us?" they had asked at the same time. Hermione laughed and looked closely at the couple. The girl, a pale beauty with straight chocolate colored hair and a familiar looking nose, and they boy, also pale in complexion with curly jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. Then it dawned on her. They were going to be the parents of Lacy. Hermione let a coy smile slip onto her lips as she pretended to think for a moment.

"Lorell, right?" she asked as she looked directly at the boy before her. His ill hidden surprise was enough to know that she was right. Then, turning to the girl at his side, she continued. "You two will have a fruitful life together. Anywhere from the end of graduation to the end of the following year you will bear a child. She will be a rare beauty, but please, for her roommate's sake, teach her some manners. She will have your nose and straight hair, only, it will be the color of your husbands instead, along with his eye color." as soon as it was said, a confused expression crossed her face. "Which of you have tall relatives? Neither of you are even close to your daughter's height-"

Before either could answer, a tall blond was standing behind Hermione. "Granger, right? Would you by any chance related to Michael Granger?" the youth asked with a smirk. Hermione gave a start. How the hell did this man know her Father? "Yes, how did you know?" she asked, trying to keep her composure. "The name is Lucius Malfoy. Michael was in sorted into Slytherin when he came to school here; just graduated last year. Everyone talked highly of him. The perfect Pure Blood Wizard, they used to say. It is my pleasure to meet you, Ms. Granger." he said with a slight bow. Hermione was shocked senseless. Her Father? A Pure Blood Wizard! 'What the bloody hell is going on!' she thought to herself as she inclined her head to Malfoy, indicating that she no longer wished to talk to him. He left, slightly pissed that she had the gall to 'dismiss' him like she did, but said nothing as he exited the Great Hall.

**Across the Hall**

"So, are you going to follow out with the plan, or wait until the new girl isn't around?" Sirius asked as he shoveled the food into his mouth. James looked thoughtful for a moment "Well, she is a Slytherin. Might as well treat her like one." he stated with a wolfish grin. Remus frowned "She's new, Prongs! What if she isn't like the others? It's possible, you know!" he shouted, angry that his friends were willing to hurt some one that they didn't even know.

"Oh Moony! She's a Slytherin! Of course she's just like the others. All Slytherin's are the same." Sirius stated with a frown. "And why are you sticking up for her anyway?" he asked slyly. Remus colored brightly "Thats none of your buisness!" he shouted as he stood from his bench and quickly exited the Hall...

James and Sirius looked at each other for a moment. "Do you think he fancies her?" James asked with a goofy grin. Sirius laughed. "She doesn't really look his type. But, you don't look like Lily's, and we all know you two have finally hit it off!"

** Slytherin Common Room**

"And this is the Common Room." Severus announced with pride as they climbed through the large Portrait hole. Hermione could only gasp with wonder. It had been nothing like she thought it would be. Plush green sofas were placed around a large fireplace that was roaring with orange flames with large black armchairs between them and in the corner sat a few small desks with parchment and inkwells cluttering the tops.

"This is awesome, Prof- uh.. Severus..." Hermione faltered awkwardly as she followed the greasy haired boy into the room.

"Hey Birdbeak! We were just talking about you!" the brunette from dinner shouted from her spot on one of the green sofas. Severus cringed. "How many times must I ask you don't to call me that?" he hissed angrily as he directed his scowl to the girl. "Oh! I didn't see you there, Hermione! Care to sit with us?" the Slytherin witch asked excitedly, ignoring Severus' glare.

Laughing, Hermione grabbed hold of Severus' arm and dragged him with her to another couch. "I never did catch your name, you know." she observed after she had made herself comfortable next to Severus. "Oh! Sorry! I'm A'Marie Snugg. And this," she cooed as she pulled on the black shirt of the the boy with curly black hair. "... is Trint Lorell. We're getting married just after graduation!" came A'Marie's excited exclamation. Hermione smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you two." A'Marie laughed. "I know, isn't it?" Severus groaned. "Please, Pussy! Save it for a first year, would you?"

It was now A'Marie 's turn to scowl. "If I can't use your nickname, then you can't use mine! Besides, Herms doesn't know anything about-"

"You three being unregistered Animagus?" Hermione asked, interrupting A'Marie before she could finish her sentence.

All three Slytherin's looked at her oddly. "And how, pray tell, did you come to that assumption?" Trint asked, desperately trying to keep his worry from his eyes and voice.

Hermione smiled and tapped her temple with her index finger. "I'm a Seer, remember?" _'Liar! It was a guess and you know it! Although... I would never tell them that...'_ she thought to herself with a smirk on her lips. "Severus, you are a Raven. Earning yourself the nickname Birdbeak. A'Marie, you're an Alley Cat, therefor called Pussy. And Trint... well, I never did see what you were..." she stated with a frown

"A Snake. I'm Lisp..." he supplied with a grin. "But what about you? Are you an Animagus also?" he asked a moment later.

Hermione nodded her head slowly. "My friends called me Hoots. Can anyone guess what I am?" Trint smirked, looking down at her chest. Before Hermione could say anything, Severus was laughing, although, trying to hide it behind his hand and A'Marie had smacked her boyfriend behind his head.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm an Owl, you prat!" she fumed as she stood from her seat. Holding her wand tightly, she concentrated on her transformation.

In a matter of seconds, Hermione was no more, and sitting on the floor where she had been standing was a tawny brown Barn Owl. Taking flight, the owl hooted, then lunged at the boy that had obviously offended her, grabbing at his hair with her claws as she passed over his head. Moments later, she was back to her normal 5'4 inch self and looking rather smug.

Severus eyes' were wide. "Pussy, do you remember that thing we were working on, trying to get the Marauders in trouble?" he asked with delight.

"Of course, but- oooh... you are absolutely Brilliant, Snape!" the witch exclaimed with glee. "But, how do we lure them out?" she asked, a frown marring her delicate features.

"With a note. A note that they think is rather important. A note that... Hoots... will be delivering."

"Wait! What's going on! If I'm part of the plan, the least you can do is fill me in!" Hermione whined childishly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "We're trying to get the Marauders into a little trouble. They've targeted us as their amusement since our First Year. We just want a little pay back. We had come up with a plan to lure the Marauders out of their rooms after curfew to get them into trouble, but thats as far as we've gotten. But with you here, maybe we can pull it off..." he mused, saying the last part mostly to himself.

"But what do we call ourselves?" Trint inquired. Suddenly, Professor Snape's book popped into Hermione's mind.

"Well, I know I'm a half blood... what about you three?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"Half blood." they chorused in union. Nodding her head, she walked up to the desks in the corner of the room and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment before rejoining the group.

"How's this then?" she asked quietly as she held the parchment out for all of them to see.

"_Half Blooded Royalty_? Thats bloody brilliant, Hermione!" Trint shouted with joy. "So, when are we going to do this? It's almost curfew now... we have just enough time to get everything situated. Lets do it tonight!" rounds of laughter emerged from the group.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Ok... anyone have a camera?" Hermione asked, trying to calm herself down.

A'Marie held up her hand, indicating that she had one. "But what do we need a camera for?" she asked a moment later.

"Well, don't you want to remember the looks on their faces twenty years from now?" Hermione hinted happily. "Now... all we need left is the note and... my cloak." she stated as she pulled a shimmering blue cloak from an inner pocked in her robe.

"An invisibility cloak? Those are bloody rare! Where did you get that?" A'Marie asked in awe.

"Borrowed it from a friend back home. We'll need this too." she stated as an afterthought, pulling a large piece of folded parchment from her back pocket.

"And what will that do?" Severus drolled. Sighing, Hermione placed the parchment on the small table that was between the sofas and the fireplace and took out her want.

With a single tap, Hermione spoke "I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good." Suddenly, ink lines began to appear on the once blank parchment. As she unfolded the top layer, her friends gasped. "It was made here at Hogwarts. I knew the students that created it. Let me loan it while I attend... It's so much easier to sneak around if you have maps that show you where the teachers are. Alright then. The Marauders are all in their common room. Thats good. I'll transform and fly out the window, and into their common room, get their attention and lure them out into the halls. Severus, you hold the Map, A'Marie, you take the picture and all three of you will be under the cloak. Sounds god?" After they nodded their agreement, Hermione handed the map to Severus. "If you fear being caught, tap the map with your wand and say 'Mischief Managed'. At that point, if anyone tries to read the map, all it will say is insults to whoever is trying to read it. Now, I'll get into the Gryffindor Common Room and fly down towards the Dungeons. Watch for me on the Map, and make sure that a Professor is near by. By the way, what will the note say?" she asked as an afterthought.

Severus thought for a moment. "Nothing. Just _'Half Blooded Royalty_'. We don't want to be found out..." he stated at last. As the clock chimed nine, everyone began to laugh. "Well, are we ready then?" Trint inquired. Once again, a round of nods stated that they were. Hermione ran back to the desks and re-wrote their title on a smaller piece of parchment and handed it to Severus. "Lets get on with it then." she stated as she transformed once again.

Now as an Owl, Severus held the rolled up piece of parchment for Hoots to hold in her beak, then she promptly flew out of the common room portrait hole and into the hall. Finding a window on the first floor, she exited the castle and flew up to the Gryffindor Tower to peck nosily on one of the windows.

**AN: How are my descriptions in this story? Please review with your input; I love to write and the only thing that makes it better if if I can please my readers! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JKR

In the middle of Seventh Year, Hermione Granger travels back in time courtesy of the new Transfer Student. Now, stuck in the Marauders Era, Hermione discovers what it's like to fall head over heals in love, and, with the help of her new friends, she starts a tradition that will ensures that Hogwarts will never be the same again...

Mainly set in the Marauders Area.

HG/SS

AN: This story has been reposted with significant changes to the plot! If you have previously reviewed this story, I hope you can find it in your heart to review it once more! Thanks!

Enjoy, and please review!

**A Step Back In Time**

**Chapter 3**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Please Lily! Just a little bit...?" Sirius asked with annoying life like 'puppy dog eyes'. Lily sighed and glared at her friends antics. "No, Black! Take your own notes for once! You can't always mooch off of someone else's hard work!" she shouted, trying to keep the smile from showing on her lips. "Reeeemuuuss! Can I copy _your _notes, then?" Remus looked up from his homework with a frown. "Like Lily said. Take your own. I swear..."

"Jaaaameeesss! They're being mean to me!" Sirius pouted, looking towards his black haired friend. James laughed. "You should have asked them before they started their homework like I did. Now they're all grumpy about it. Really, Padfoot. I thought you knew better than to ask for notes after they've already begun!" James chastised playfully as he swatted his friend with his Defense Against the Dark Art's textbook, causing Sirius to fake cry.

"What is the awful noise!" Lily cried out angrily, slamming the book she had been reading onto the end table. Standing up, she looked wildly around the room, ending her search by looking directly at Sirius. "Oh. It's just your voice..." she muttered as she sat back on the sofa she had previously occupied. Sirius scowled. "That wasn't very nice, Lily." he stated quietly, pulling himself into a large arm chair.

And then, when all had quited down, there was a tap at the window.

"Is that an owl? At this time of night?" James asked, trying to get a better view as he walked up to the window.

"Looks like. Let it in, maybe it has something from my mother... I haven't hear from her in weeks and she said she would write!" Lily shouted as she ran to the window, coming to stand directly behind her boyfriend. As the pane of glass was lifted, the small owl shot into the room as if it were in a panic, knocking over inkwells and scattering random sheets of parchment. _'I'm reminding myself of Ron's Owl!'_ Hermione thought with a grin. Pulling the same stunt she had just done to Trint, Hermione swooped low and caught her claws in Peter's hair before settling herself on the hearth of the fireplace. With an aire of staisfaction, she looked around the room to survey the damage she had caused. _'Good. At least they know I'm here...' _she thought as she grined to herself.

"Hey Prongs! It has something in it's beak; looks like a letter! You get on the left and I'll get on the right. Maybe we can catch it the blasted thing!" Sirius stated in agitation. Seconds later the portrait hole opened and a small first year walked in. Seeing the escape, Hermione took to the air once again and zoomed out the door with the Marauders close on her tail feathers...

**Under the Invisibility Cloak**

"Stop stepping on my feet!" A'Marie whispered in annoyance.

"Only if you watch you elbow!" Trint shot back heatedly.

"If you make me drop my Camera, I swear to Merlin you'll regret it!" - A'Marie

"Would you two be quiet! I'm trying to find Herm-.. Hoots!" (AN: when they're causing trouble, they don't use their real names, just in case some one hears them, and they don't use their nicknames unless no one else is around.)

"Sorry, Birdbeak..." they both said at the same time. Severus rolled his eyes. "There she is! Four halls away on the second floor! Binns' is just down this hall. Lets run... hopefully that damned ghost will hear us and decide to follow." At Severus' words, they took off down the hall, slapping their shoes against the stone floor loudly. Binns was hot on their trail...

"Catch it! Catch it!" James whispered loudly to his friends. Hearing running coming her way, Hermione stopped and dropped the rolled piece of parchment onto Peter's head, then flew out the nearest window.

"Yes! What does it say, James!" Sirius sang out as James retrieved the small roll. Opening it, James roared in anger. "Who the hell are the Half Blooded Royalty!" he shouted as he crumpled the parchment, throwing it down the hall in annoyance.

A soft click sounded just before Binns made himself known.

"Black! Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew! What in Merlin's name are you four doing out after curfew!" The ghostly Professor snarled. "Up to Mischief, no doubt! Twenty points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention for each of you!" and with that said, the ghost vanished throught the nearest wall. Which happened to be a broom closet...

The Marauders quickly made their way back to their dorms, shoving a few first years out of their way as they entered the common room. Looking up from her book Lily frowned. "So, what was it?" All at once, the four boys began to explain what had happened.

"He took twenty points taken from Gryffindor!" Remus complained as he threw himself onto one of the sofas.

"And a week of detention!" Peter added quietly.

"Damn owl... It was a trick. You realize that, don't you James?" Sirius replied darkly.

James nodded his head slowly, then turned to his girlfriend. "Lily, do you know who the Half Blooded Royalty are?" after a moment of silence she replied. "I don't know. I've never heard of them before. It's most likely the Slytherins. I know for a fact that you four have been harassing them a lot lately... Maybe they thought it was time for pay back?"

**Slytherin Common Room**

"Oh, Dear Merlin! Did you see the looks on their faces when they read the note?" A'Marie howled with laughter.

Trint grinned. "What about their shock when Binns showed up! That was bloody priceless!"

Severus nodded his head in agreement. Turning to Hermione, he took her hands in his "And we couldn't have done that without you. You're amazing, Hermione!" he stated with awe.

Hermione lowered her head in embarrassment. "I'm sure you could have gotten another owl to do the same thing. But, you should have seen their common room when I was through with it. A right mess, it was!" And once more, they all broke out in laughter...

**Sunday Morning**

**-**

"Granger! Time to get you arse out of bed!" A'Marie shouted as she ripped Hermione's blanket away, causing the smaller girl to groan and shiver in the drafts of the dirty dungeons.

"But it isn't daylight yet!" Hermione insisted as she reached blindly for her covers, more than willing to get back to her peaceful sleep and dreams of a certain black haired Slytherin male...

A'Marie rolled her eyes. "We're in the Dungeons, Hermione. There are no windows for daylight to come through! And I thought you were supposed to be smart... Now get up! It's already half past six, and the boys are already waiting for us!" With that statement hanging in the air, Hermione jumped from her bed and ran around the room, searching blindly for her school robes while trying to rub the sleep from her angry eyes. Emerging from the bathroom a full three minutes later, the slightly bushy haired seventh year sighed. She really did hate mornings...

"And how do you suppose we do that? They'll think we were up to the same thing as last night." Severus was saying when Hermione fell onto the common room sofa.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What are you three up to now?" she asked, looking at each person for a few seconds before turning to the next.

Severus smirked. "We've decided that a Prank War is to be issued. An end of the year competition, so to speak; and only the Gryffindors and Slytherins are allowed to participate... Do you think we would be able to get Dumbledore to allow it and let it go on as a tradition?"

Hermione thought for a minute before replying. "Well, some one could always ask him. I have nothing to do at the moment, so I can go before everyone else is awake, if you'd like."

"Perfect. Now, all we have to do is talk to the old coot and then inform the Marauders..." Trint added.

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Headmaster? Do you think I could have a moment of your valuable time?" Hermione began in a soft voice. "It would only take a few minutes, I'm sure..."

"Ah! Why of course, Ms. Granger. Please, have a seat." The Twinkling Headmaster exclaimed as he gestured to an empty chair before his desk. "Lemon Drop?"

Hermione smiled. "No thank you, Sir... Well, I was just thinking, Sir... In ..._my time ..._there is a tradition amongst the Slytherins and the Gryffindors... An end of the year Prank War. I... I'm not sure how much I should tell you, but, it started this very year. How it goes is, four seventh years from Slytherin and four from Gryffindor, have at each other. Occasionally, other houses are involved, and, if that is the case, they go to either one of the Feuding Houses and ask that they get back for them. Like revenge... Neither Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaw are allowed to participate. At All. And it's only for the last six months of school. A few days before graduation, the eight Pranksters involved are allowed to choose new Members for the following year. Sirius, Peter, Remus and James are known as the Marauders, as I'm sure you know... But, what you don't know yet, is that the Slytherins have made their own group. The Half Blooded Royalty. This group consist of Severus Snape, Trint Lorell, A'MArie Snugg and myself. I am simply here to inform you of what will be going on. In _my time_, you didn't approve of the Prank War, therefore, none of the Professors did either. But, with approval or without, the Prank War _will_ happen. It would just be easier if you went along with it. No one has ever gotten seriously hurt because there are rules that the participating groups must follow, that had been made among themselves. I could... give you these rules... and make it seem like your idea. Both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike will be grateful. As I've said, no one has ever gotten seriously hurt. They do this because of the natural rivalry between their houses, and quite frankly, it keeps a lot of younger students studying because they can't be picked if they aren't at least an above average student. And again, as I've said before, it will happen with or without your approval."

Dumbledore smiled widely. "Yes... This does sound rather enjoyable! I think I will make the announcement over breakfast. How does that sound, then?"

"NO! Um... It started with a challenge from Slytherins. We wouldn't want to change Time too much, now would we...?" Hermione stated rather quickly.

Breakfast Hall

"Hermione! Well? What did he say?" "Is it a go?" "When do we tell the Marauders?" All three of her Slytherin friends bombarded her with questions as soon as she had sat down for breakfast.

Hermione gave a scowl and shushed them. "Would you three be a little more discreet? We don't want them to know about if before we issue the challenge!" she chastised half heartedly as she began to fill her plate with eggs and toast.

When her task was complete, she looked at each friend in turn. "Dumbledore has agreed to the Prank War. As long as the rules are followed. The rules consist of: No trying to kill anyone. No Unforgivable Curses. Nothing that would land anyone in Poppy's care for more that a week. No student under Seventh Year will be allowed to participate and, last but not least, Have Fun! And, for added entertainment, both groups involved are allowed to prank Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and they can't prank back." Hermione added with a smirk.

Severus grinned. "So, how do we go about issuing this challenge? It's not like the Marauders would let us get anywhere near them..."

Again, Hermione smirked. "I think we should challenge them in person. I'll write a letter, give it to Lilly, and she'll pass it on to James. Thats actually where I was heading after my breakfast was finished."

**30 Minutes Later; The Library**

"Lily! Do you think you could do something for me?" Hermione asked as she practically cornered the red headed seventh year in the back of the Library.

Lily looked around nervously, causing Hermione to laugh. "Don't worry, I'm on my own. Besides... we don't have anything against you. It's the Marauders that we're after."

Lily gave an audible sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin! I thought I was in trouble when I saw you walk over here."

Both girls laughed. "But anyway," Hermione stated, getting back to the subject at hand. "do you think you could give this message to James? I'm sure he'd love to know what we're up to..." she stated as she held out a small, folded piece of parchment. Lily took the letter and looked at Hermione, asking if she could read it.

"Oh! Go ahead." the bushy haired witch stated with a smile and watched green eyes dark across the parchment in amusement.

"Oh my... Sure, I'll give it to him at lunch, alright?"

"Perfect! Thanks Lily... they would have never taken that if I or any other Slytherin had tried to give it to them." Hermione stated as she turned and left the Library.

**Lunch**

"What do you mean, _'it just appeared'_? Letters don't _just appear,_ Lily!" James shouted as he eyed the letter in his girlfriends hand wearily. Lily scowled. "Just shut up and read it, James!" she shouted back with equal force, causing the other Marauders to flinch.

Looking the letter over, '_The Marauders' _was written on the front in black flowing script. As James opened it, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily leaned over his shoulders to read from behind.

"_Meet us by the lake tonight at Seven. We think you will enjoy what we have to say..._

_-The Half Blooded Royalty"_

"Are they serious! Do they really think we'll go after they got us in trouble last night?" James shouted, causing other Gryffindors to glance at them. "No way. For one, we don't even know who to expect. Knowing the Slytherins, it coulde easily be Voldemort!"

"But Prongs, why would they want to hand _us _over to Voldemort? It's not like we're muggle bor, or anything like that; besides, they aren't asking us to meet them after curfew, and, we'll still be in the No Apperating Zone of Hogwarts . It's not like we could get into any trouble this time..." Sirius reasoned.

"Yeah James! Aren't you curious about what they have to say?" Lily asked sweetly as she grabbed hold of his arm to pull him close.

Peter, (AN: as we all know) didn't seem to like the idea... "Prongs... It sounds like a trap... Maybe we should just ignore it..." he whined.

But, James had made up his mind. "Lets do it. Lily's right; I'm way to curious..."

**Slytherin Common Room**

"So, do you think they'll come?" A'Marie asked for the seventeenth time.

"I honestly can't see the Marauders as the wussing out type. They're too _Gryffindor_ to see this as anything but a Challenge. Which, is technically what it is..." Hermione stated thoughtfully.

A'Marie sighed. "So, what exactly are we going to tell them? I mean..."

Severus rolled his eyes at that statement. "We're starting a Prank War with the Marauders, Pussy. What do you think we're going to tell them?" he asked with sarcasm.

**7:00 PM; The Lake**

It was indeed a sight to behold. Storming the grounds from the North, was the Half Blooded Royalty, in all their Slytherin glory, and from the South came the Marauders, showing off their Gryffindor courage.

As soon as Severus and James had gotten close enough, both had their wands drawn and hit each other with the same spell. In an instant, both boys were hanging limply in the air.

And before they could cause any real damage, two feminine voices shouted disarming hexes. After the commotion had died down to a slight roar (AN: lol), it was clear as to what had happened. Lily was holding Severus' wand in her free hand and Hermione was doing the same with James' wand, leaving the two boys stranded in the air.

"How about a negotiation?" Hermione clucked happily with a smile plastered on her face. Lily nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"How about... I give James back, if – _and only if_ – all four of the Marauders agree not to prank a single Slytherin for a full week." Both girls looked at the Marauders.

"No way! No _freaking_ way!" James shouted from his spot in the air. Hermione smiled. "But Prongs! Don't you _want _to get down? Well, while you're just hangin' around, how about we tell you why we called you out here, hmm? I've spoken to Dumbledore today. He has agreed to let us have some fun. A Prank War... The Marauders against The Half Blooded Royalty."

James' head snapped towards Hermione.

"Are you serious! That would be awesome!" Sirius shouted, earning himself a glare from his best friend and leader. Glancing back towards Hermione, James asked "And what would the winner get?"

Hermione thought for a moment then replied, "Well, first I'd have to talk to Dumbledore again... but I was thinking about a trophy. Something to keep in the school... But anyway, this is how it's going to be. First, only four Seventh Years from Gryffindor and Slytherin will be allowed to compete. Thats us. At the end of every year, the last team members will get to choose four new members to keep the tradition going. Everyone will have to sign an agreement to follow all of the rules, though. Just to make sure that no one will get seriously hurt or anything like that. And secondly, once someone signs the agreement, they can't back out. If they do, they will be... Penalized... Lily and I will come up with the agreement and enchant it. Well? What do you think?"

James frowned. "It sounds alright, but what about-"

"And in return, the Slytherins can't prank any Gryffindors for the same allotted time, while they ready themsleves for the... compitition." Lily stated, trying to appease her boyfriend.

Jamse sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Alright. Today will begin the week of truce, and come next Sunday, well... we'll let you be surprised..." he stated, a feral grin gracing his full lips.

"Surpise _this_!" Hermione muttered as she twirled Severus' wand in a couple of loose circles, then violently flicked it to the side, causing James to do cartwheels before being thrown from his mid-air position and into the trunk of a large tree just six or seven feet from where he had once been. Lily hid a smile as she hurried to her boyfriends' side and helped him up.

"...Wasn't fair... truce... remember?" Jamse gasped out as he clung to Lily's arm.

Hermione threw him an innocent look. "Woops... the wand slipped."

**CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW!**

_With a smile, Hermione continued "As for the other three, well, lets just say that they might just think twice about stepping through the doors of the Great Hall without preforming charms to see if anything is amiss."_

"_And what do you have in mind, exactly?" Trint asked in amusement. Both Hermione and Severus smirked at the Slytherin couple, but it was Severus that answered this time. "Pink boxers and bunnies; ...and nothing else. They, unlike Black, will _not_ be feeling ignored once they enter the Great Hall for breakfast..."_

**AN: I'd just like to say thanks to those that have reviewed! It means a lot to me to know that 'most' of my readers have no complaints about the storyline/plot/pairing/descriptions! -**


End file.
